


Postcards Between Friends

by arenee1999



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Highlander: The Series
Genre: Crossover, Epistolary, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-09
Updated: 2012-09-09
Packaged: 2019-05-13 15:52:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14751833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arenee1999/pseuds/arenee1999
Summary: A friendship forms between Severus and Adam Pierson and Severus gets some unexpected news.





	Postcards Between Friends

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for a challenge on landofart on LJ. The challenge was to create postcard 'sets' between two characters from different fandoms. This isn't a fic, it's more of an outline or timeline but it does tell a complete, abbreviated, story. It even has a new take on where Immortals come from. Please be kind.

March 1985

While in Hogsmeade Severus finds a rare potions book at Tomes and Scrolls, on the inside back cover is a sticker from Shakespeare and Company.

 

**Summer 1985**

Severus goes to Paris to find Shakespeare and Co. and look for more rare books. While there he meets Adam Pierson. The two become friends of a sort while discussing books. They begin a correspondence, exchanging letters and notes throughout the year about various rare books and other topics.

 

**Summer 1986**

Adam goes to London to research a lead he found on ‘Methos’ and contacts Severus and asks to meet up. During this meeting Adam reveals that he knows of the magical world and has met several witches and wizards over the years. He also directs Severus to a few remote locations in Scotland and Wales where he knows certain potions ingredients can be found.

 

**1987-1991**

Adam and Severus meet for a few weeks each summer and travel to different places, Severus looking for rare potions ingredients and Adam, ostensibly, looking for leads on Methos.

 

**October 1991**

Harry Potter has come to Hogwarts.

[](http://i63.photobucket.com/albums/h123/arenee1999/other/land%20of%20art/postcard1-1.png) [](http://i63.photobucket.com/albums/h123/arenee1999/other/land%20of%20art/postcard1-1BackSide.png)

[](http://i63.photobucket.com/albums/h123/arenee1999/other/land%20of%20art/postcard1-2.png) [](http://i63.photobucket.com/albums/h123/arenee1999/other/land%20of%20art/postcard1-2BackSide.png)

 

**Summer 1992**

Adam and Severus meet for their annual trip. Severus complains about Harry. Adam asks if the rumours he’s heard about a certain Wizard returning are true. Then Adam tells Severus about immortals. He’s quick to point out that Voldemort is NOT an Immortal, but Immortals do come from the magical world.

Immortals are squibs. While squibs posses no active magical talents they do still hold the ability within them. Occasionally squibs that die a violent death will become Immortals. Such as Adam himself. It is possible for Witches and Wizards to become Immortal, but extremely rare. Adam only knows of a few. It is also possible for the latent magical talent to activate upon becoming an Immortal and usually manifests as visions (i.e. Cassandra).

Adam then cautions Severus that this information CANNOT be revealed to the magical world. A lot of the old Wizarding families would abandon squibs on muggle doorsteps when they were born, which is the reason Immortals don’t know where they come from since very few Immortals even know about the magical world. Of course, with more pure bloods mixing with half-bloods and muggle-borns there are less squibs being born and even fewer being abandoned. If Witches and Wizards found out about Immortals and where they come from, well we can all guess what would happen and it wouldn’t be pretty.

 

**April 1993**

[](http://i63.photobucket.com/albums/h123/arenee1999/other/land%20of%20art/postcard2-1.png) [](http://i63.photobucket.com/albums/h123/arenee1999/other/land%20of%20art/postcard2-1BackSide.png)

[](http://i63.photobucket.com/albums/h123/arenee1999/other/land%20of%20art/postcard2-2.png) [](http://i63.photobucket.com/albums/h123/arenee1999/other/land%20of%20art/postcard2-2BackSide.png)

 

**June 1st 1993**

[](http://i63.photobucket.com/albums/h123/arenee1999/other/land%20of%20art/postcard3-1.png) [](http://i63.photobucket.com/albums/h123/arenee1999/other/land%20of%20art/postcard3-1BackSide.png)

[](http://i63.photobucket.com/albums/h123/arenee1999/other/land%20of%20art/postcard3-2.png) [](http://i63.photobucket.com/albums/h123/arenee1999/other/land%20of%20art/postcard3-2BackSide.png)

 

**Summer 1993**

Adam takes Severus to Iona during their yearly trip.

 

**Summer 1994**

Severus tells Adam about his past, Lily and the Marauders and becoming a Death Eater.

 

**Summer 1995**

Severus tells Adam that Voldemort is back and with him the war will be resumed and it won’t be safe or possible to meet anymore. Adam tells Severus another secret. It’s possible that Severus is an pre-Immortal, Adam’s not 100% sure because Severus’ magic is interfering with the quickening. Should he be killed and revive, Adam tells Severus to get to Holy Ground and contact him immediately. Instead of using muggle mail send a note by owl.

 

**Autumn 1995-Spring 1997**

Severus and Adam correspond sporadically

 

**May 3rd 1998**

Severus sends an Owl to Adam saying he’s on Iona. Adam quickly gets to Iona and the two leave for London and one of Methos’ properties near Holy Ground.

 

**May 1998 – September 1998**

Adam begins teaching Severus.

Severus quickly realizes he doesn’t have full control over his magic anymore. Adam tells him he has two choices: He can give up magic and eventually after not using it, it will disappear almost completely; Or, he can learn how to control it in it’s changed form, it will take time but eventually the magic will settle again and become stable.

Severus decides he doesn’t want to give up the magical world. Adam agrees to help him track down the only other living Immortal that was a witch before first death, Morgana.

Severus, disguised by polyjuice potion goes to the Owlery in Diagon Alley and sends a message to Morgan.

 

**October 1998**

Adam returns to Paris.

 

**November 1998**

[](http://i63.photobucket.com/albums/h123/arenee1999/other/land%20of%20art/postcard4-1.png) [](http://i63.photobucket.com/albums/h123/arenee1999/other/land%20of%20art/postcard4-1BackSide.png)

[](http://i63.photobucket.com/albums/h123/arenee1999/other/land%20of%20art/postcard4-2.png) [](http://i63.photobucket.com/albums/h123/arenee1999/other/land%20of%20art/postcard4-2BackSide.png)

Adam returns to London. Morgan informs him that Cassandra appeared two days after Severus’ Owl arrived and delivered a prophecy and said she was to relay it to Adam. ‘Reveal the truth of you, or the student will perish’

Not wanting to risk a prophecy from Cassandra, Adam grudgingly sits Severus down and tells him who he is and about his past.

 

**December 1998**

Methos introduces Severus to Joe and Duncan.

**Early 1999**

Severus gets control of his magic and sets up a Potions business that he runs by owl order. He remains Methos’ student and travels with him until 2001.

**2001**

Methos  
moves to one of his properties on the outskirts of Paris. With the help of glamours and potions taught to him by Morgan, Severus moves back into the magical world under the name Soren Prince and opens an Apothecary in Knockturn Alley.

 

 

~Fin~

**Author's Note:**

> *Severus' address is based on what we hear in canon. I placed the fake city in Manchester.  
> *Adam Pierson's address is a real address in the Latin Quarter of Paris. It's not however, the building we see Duncan go into in the episode 'Methos'. I couldn't figure out where that building was.  
> *The address for Le Blues Bar is completely made up (the street is real) and possibly not even in the right part of Paris.  
> *The address in London is made up, but Strawberry Hill is a real neighborhood in London. Strawberry Hill is surrounded by churches and Holy Ground. I figured it would make sense for one of Methos' aliases to own property there.  
> * I chose Iona because it's close to Hogwarts. Adam was 80% certain Severus was a pre-immie and wanted Severus to know he had somewhere close to disappear to. I also may have been influenced by Carson Kearns' amazing fic saga.  
> *The Hogwarts book records magical children at their birth. That means a spell exists to tell at birth whether a child is magical or a squib. I completely believe most Pureblood families use this spell  
> *My headcanon is that all the inbreeding is was causes squibs and the weakening of magic. Muggle-borns and Half-bloods being added to the families help strengthen magic and reduce the number of squibs by adding “fresh blood” and cutting down the inbreeding.  
> *Should someone wish to use this idea, please credit me and send me a link so I can read it!


End file.
